Te amo mi princesa I love you my princess
by crazym
Summary: Almira Fuentes is a lot like her dad in many ways. But when she has to join the same gang her dad was once in, her life changes. She keeps it a secret from her family but it all starts to go wrong. Especially when she falls in love with Dante Azores, someone who hates her and her family. Will Dante realise what he has been looking for has been right in front of him the whole time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Perfect Chemistry story so please tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunetly I do not own Perfect Chemisty.**

Chapter one – Almira

My life was going fucking great. Keyword; _was_.

I had to join the Latino Blood to protect my family. And I love my family to pieces. Hell I would die for them. But I had to join the same fucking Latino Blood that thought that my family were traitors. So naturally I had no friends there, but none of them did anything to me because I was high up. But that didn't stop them from calling me shit.

But I could look after myself. I mean I was and always will be a Fuentes.

I threw my alarm clock, when it went off for the third time, at my wall. It smashed but oh well. I could manage without.

I crawled out of bed. Literally crawled. And went to the bathroom that was connected to my room.

I took a long shower. When I got out, I picked up the clothes I picked out yesterday and put them on. Black jeans, a white top and a black cardigan.

I curled my hair and put my make-up on. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my bag. I walked downstairs.

My _mi'ama_ looked at the clothes I was wearing, even if she didn't approve I wouldn't change. But my _mi'ama _smiled and kissed my forehead.

My _mama_ was still really pretty, with her blonde hair and pale blue eyes. If anyone saw her they wouldn't expect her to be in her forties. I got on alright with my _mi'ama_ but sometimes I felt like she didn't understand me. Which probably was the case.

But my _papá _and I got on really well. Everyone could tell I was his daughter. I was his _princesa_. We never fought.

My brother, Paco, we got on as far as siblings got on.

Paco had our mums eyes and I had my dads dark brown eyes. Paco and I inherited my _papás_ black curly hair. We were a lot like my _papá_ and uncles, we loved taking risks and we could defend ourselves.

But I was more like my_ papá_ than Paco. I mean you don't see him in the same gang that our _papá_ once was in do you? Nope. Me on the other hand, yes. The exact gang that hated your family. A lot.

Paco sat next to me. "How is my dear _hermanita_?" he asked.

"Fine." I answered. My _mi'ama _groaned.

My _mi'ama_ hated it when we spoke Spanish because she could only say the basic. But sometimes it was good she couldn't understand some Spanish.

My _papá_ walked in and kissed my mama. I loved it when my parents embraced each other like they did everyday. It just proved that true love was real.

Paco and I stood up and said bye to our parents before walking out. We got in Paco's car and he started driving to school.

When we got there, I got out and walked inside. Paco went off with his friends. This was my chance to talk to some of the Latino Blood members.

I sighed. I had to ditch all of my own friends just to protect my family.

They better be fucking grateful!

I walked over to Rita. We got on alright. I didn't trust her, I didn't trust anyone in the Latino Blood, but she was the closest I had to a friend.

She had dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

Rita's cousin was José. She was also going out with Mario. I hated both of them.

Actually I hated everyone that was in the stupid fucking Latino Blood.

"Rita." I nodded to her.

She looked at me and smiled. "Rey wants you to come tonight."

Ah, Rey, the guy that runs the fucking Latino Blood. The one that forced me into this stupid gang. I think he was Hector Martinez nephew. Probably. The same Hector Martinez that tried to kill my dad. The same Hector Martinez who killed my _papás_ best friend.

"I can't. _Mis padres_ will start to wonder where I am." I mumbled.

Rita shrugged. "I just told you what I got told. Don't shoot _el mensajero_." I laughed.

"_Traidor_, did Rita tell you?" Enrique asked.

I looked at him. His black hair fell into his face, so you could hardly see his brown eyes.

I clenched my fists. "_Si_."

"Do you want to know what I hope they are going to do?" he asked.

"Not really." I spat.

"Kill you. And your precious family. You and your family will always be _traidores_ to us!"

I slapped him. He laughed and grabbed my wrist. "Feisty aren't we."

I glared at him, but smiled when I saw my brother walking towards us. "_Quita tus manos de mi hermana_!" Paco shouted.

Enrique chuckled darkly. "Your _hermana_ is a _puta_!"

Paco punched Enrique in the jaw. I couldn't help but laugh. "Call my sister that again and you will be a fucking dead man!" Paco threatned. He turned around and walked to his girlfriend, Juliana Gallagher.

"You don't want to mess with me and my _familia _Enrique." I smirked, walking off.

"Wait until they find out what you are keeping! I don't think they will be proud of you then." Enrique called.

I froze in my spot. He was right. Of course he was right. I sighed and carried on walking. I didn't want to deal with him just yet.

**Please review.**

**Also there is going to be a lot of spanish in this story espicially as when Almira gets mad she starts talking in spanish, which annoys most people because they don't know what she is saying. If you don't know what some of them words mean I'll put what they mean here;**

**Mis padres – my parents**

**Angel – angel**

**Princesa - princess**

**El mensajero – the messenger**

**Traidor – traitor**

**Si – yes**

**Quita tus manos de mi hermana – take your hands off my sister**

**Puta – bitch**

**Familia – family**

**Please tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, thank you. Here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect Chemistry. **

Chapter two – Dante 

I was getting ready for school. How I hated school. Honestly, I didn't like much apart from my bed.

I got on my black bike and started on my way to school. I walked into the building and saw Enrique grab Almira Fuentes, my Latino Blood homegirl, wrists. I stayed behind a corner and pretended I didn't see it.

I hated all Fuentes, so I didn't want to stick up for Almira, even if she was my homegirl. Also Enrique is my mate; I'm not going to give him shit for what he did.

I heard some people yelling and then it stopped. I looked back around and saw Almira walk off. I walked over to Enrique and Rita. They both opened their mouths to speak but I held up my hand. "I don't care what just happened." I sighed.

Enrique smiled and pulled me into a man hug. "I really hate Almira." he said.

"You're not the only one." I said.

He laughed and walked we walked to class together.

After school, I saw Almira walking along the corridor. I knew she had to come to the meeting today, so I walked up to her. "Do you need a ride?" I asked.

She looked up at me. "Wow, you're being kind. I didn't know that was possible." she smirked.

I glared at her. "Are you going to take the offer or not?" I asked.

She sighed. "Fine. But we have to wait until my brother has left."

I nodded, understanding why. But for now I had to put up with a Fuentes. Great, not.

We stood in silence in the hallway for a few minutes. None of us was speaking a word to each other. We hated each other and I was the unlucky one of having her as my homegirl.

Finally, we both stood up and walked outside. Everyone else had left school and the teachers were the only ones left.

I hopped on to my bike and Almira got on behind me. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around my waist and I started the engine. I revved the bike and drove out of the school car park.

I stopped outside a deserted building and Almira let go off me quickly. She jumped off the bike and started walking inside. I sat there watching her walk in. I couldn't deny that she was attractive because she was. She was really attractive but I would never, ever date a _traidor_ like her.

I turned off the engine and got off the bike. I followed Almira inside and got greeted by some people. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Almira standing on her in a corner. I probably should go and talk to her but I weren't. I _odiado _her.

Rey walked in and all the conversations died down. All eyes were on him.

I looked up and saw him smiling at all of us. Rey was scary. He even scared the shit out of me. You didn't want to mess with him. If someone fucked with him, they would be a dead man.

"Almira. Dante. Come with me. Now." he said, in his strong Spanish accent.

I looked over at Almira, she was looking at me. We both had a questioning look on our faces. _Did we do something wrong?_

We walked into Rey's office and closed the door behind us. He walked behind his desk, while we just stood in front of it. He sat down and motioned for us to sit down. I sat down but Almira hesitantly sat down.

"There's a drug deal. A big drug deal happening. The guy, Jones or something like that, isn't someone I trust. You two are the one's doing the drug deal. I want the full money, then and there. If he doesn't give it to you, break his legs. If he says he hasn't got the money, break his arms. If he just doesn't hand the money over hurt him. Dante, obviously I want you to be the one doing that. Almira, you are good at getting the money. It will take about two days to do the whole drug deal, so you have to tell your parents you're going away for a while. _Entender?_" he said.

I nodded slowly, letting it sink into my brain. _Great two whole fucking days with Almira, _I thought.

"I can't, Rey. You know I can't. My parents they aren't going to let me go away for two days. Even if I did make up a really good excuse." Almira explained.

I rolled my eyes. She was treated so much like a _princesa_.

"Convince them then. I don't care if they hate you. You are part of this blood and you are going to do this task." he ordered, not giving her the chance.

See what I mean; scary as fuck.

Almira nodded. "Fine." she sulked. Little _princesa_ not getting her own fucking way. Who gives two shits? Not me.

**Traidor – Traitor**

**Odiado – Hated**

**Princesa – Princess**

**Please let me know what you think guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hopefully I will try to update every day if not I will update as much as I can. Thanks. **

**Disclamier: I do not own Perfect Chemistry :'(**

Chapter three – Almira

I walked out of Rey's office, with Dante following.

Dante was hot. He was really hot. But not someone I liked. I wouldn't be caught dead with him.

"About the drug deal..." he started.

I held up my hand to stop him. "Please lets just not talk about it. I don't really want to tell my parents that I'm not going to be around for a few days and I don't have an excuse to make. So please just don't talk about it."

He nodded. "I understand. But we have to do the drug deal. I would think of a good excuse." he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever I have to go. _Adios_."

"Don't you need a ride home?" Dante asked.

"Shit." I turned to look at him. "Are you offering?"

"Well, I guess it won't hurt. But I'm not dropping you off outside of your house. A couple of streets away, okay?" he said.

I nodded. "Thank you."

When I arrived home, I walked inside and took a deep breath. I might as well get it over with now. "Hey mum, hey dad." I greeted.

"Hey princess." my dad greeted me. I walked over to him and he gave me a quick peck on the forehead.

"Hey Almira." my mum smiled.

I smiled at her. "This weekend, can I go away with my friends? I will be back Sunday evening."

"I don't know." dad hesistated.

"Why? Who's going?" mum asked.

"Just to go shopping, nothing major. And with Ash, Lucy and Tia, their parent's said it was okay. They have booked a hotel where we can stay too." I said, using my old friends names.

They both sighed and my mum nodded. "Fine. But call us when you get there and call us when you are leaving." she said.

I nodded and hugged both of my parents'. "_Gracis_." I then walked up to my room and started pulling out some clothes. I just wanted this drug deal to be over with.

My dad walked in with a small suitcase, he put it on the ground and walked out. I started put my tolietries and clothes in there.

I sat on my bed and started thinking of the task ahead of me.

_What have I got myself fucking into?_

I had to spend two fucking days with Dante Azores. I was not going to be having a good time at all.

The next day, I got my dad to drop me off at the train station. "Where's your friends?" he asked.

"They will be here soon. _No te preocupes pap__á_." I said.

"Okay _princesá_. I'll see you Sunday." he said, kissing my cheek. He got in his car and drove off.

A few minutes later, Dante arrived in his black car. He helped me put my suitcase in the boot.

We got into the car and he started driving. We were silent until Dante had to ruin the silence, that I was enjoying.

"So what did you tell your parents'?" he asked the question I didn't want to answer.

**Sorry it's short, but I just wanted to get the start of the drug deal. Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. **

**1h2a34: Thank you so much. When I read what you said I had a huge smile on my face. Thank you so much. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter four – Dante

I started tapping on the steering while waiting for Princess to answer me. She was silent staring out of the window. Why did she have to be so fucking beautiful?

"I told them I was going away with my friends for a few days." she mumbled.

"You have friends?" I asked shocked.

Of course I was shocked, I didn't mean to sound rude but I was shocked. I thought all her friends hated her after she stopped hanging around with them. And no one at the blood liked her, so who was her friends?

"No you _chocho_. I lied." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh..." I mumbled. It kind of made me feel bad. "Are you ready for this?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to do this. What if we get caught? I don't want the _polic__ía_Alpha to arrest me. My _padras _will probably disown me."

"Don't worry, I won't let you get caught Princess." I said. And I was telling the truth. Over my dead body was she going to get caught.

She looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really."

"Why do you call me Princess? My name is Almira." she said.

"Almira means Princess." I mumbled. I wasn't ashamed of it. I just... yeah I don't know.

"Oh." she mumbled.

"Listen Princess, I promise the _policías _aren't going to catch you. It will be over my dead body if they did. I will always protect you." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Can you not ask questions. I just will, okay?" I said.

"Okay, okay. I was just asking." she said.

I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window.

I didn't have a good feeling about this. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. But why? Who knew we were doing this drug deal because the police didn't. Well I hoped they didn't. If we did get caught Rey was not going to be happy. I didn't even want to think what he would do, if we did. He really did scare the shit out of me.

The silence started become too much for me, so I turned on the radio and let the music fill the car.

A song started playing and I could hear princess humming to it. Then really quietly she started singing to it. She was surprisingly really good.

"You're good." I whispered.

"What?" Princess asked.

"You're good at singing." I said.

"You heard me?" she said.

I nodded. "It was nice."

"Oh, umm, thanks." she stuttered.

I chuckled to myself. I guess Princess Fuentes wasn't that bad.

Almira –

My heart started beating faster everytime Dante called me Princess. I liked it. I didn't care that he called me Princess, it was nice.

We were in the car for an hour when Dante stopped outside a service station. We got out and stretched our legs. We walked inside and used the bathroom.

We then bought some snacks to eat in the car because we were both hungry.

We walked back to the car and he started driving again.

I guess Dante Azores wasn't that bad.

**_Chocho _– Twat**

**_Polic__ía – _Police**

**_Padras_ – Parents**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's a short chapter. Please let me know what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. They always put a smile on my face :) **

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect Chemistry.**

Chapter five – Almira

Dante stopped the car outside a hotel. We got out and he took the suitcases. I offered to help him but he said no. We walked in and he went to the receptionist and asked for a room.

I pulled out my phone and gave my parents a quick call. "Hello?" I heard my brother on the other side of the phone.

"Paco, it's me Almira. I just wanted to let you know we have arrived." I said.

"Oh okay." he said.

I laughed. "I should go. Let mum and dad know I'm here." I said.

"Will do. Have fun sis." Paco said, before hanging up. I rolled my eyes. _Typical brothers. _

Dante walked back over with a key in his hand. "Got the key. _¡Vamos_." he said.

I followed him to the lift and he pressed the floor. The door closed and we stood in silence for a few minutes. The door opened on the fourth floor and we walked out. I followed Dante to our room and he unlocked the door. We walked in and looked around us.

There was a little kitchen, a little room with a sofa and TV, a small bathroom and a bedroom.

"I didn't have enough for two bedrooms so I only got one. I'll sleep on the couch." Dante said.

I turned around and saw he was standing quite close to me. Something fluttered in my heart but I didn't think anything about it. I mean it was Dante and nothing good would of happened if I did fall in love with him.

I helped Dante take our stuff into the room, we weren't going to bother unpacking because we weren't going to be staying here long.

I turned to look at Dante. "I don't think you should sleep on the couch. It can hurt your back, I know what it is like." I mumbled.

"Are you offering for me to sleep with you?" Dante smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "In the same bed, yes. That's it."

"Of course you wish it was more." he winked at me before walking into the bathroom.

"You wish!" I called to him.

I heard him chuckle. I rolled my eyes again and looked through my bag. I noticed my parent's put some money in there. I told them not to bother, but they never listen. They were really overprotective of me.

I sighed and turned on the TV. I put on the music channel and started singing along when a song I recognised came on.

Dante walked in and sat next to me. He watched me singing along to the song. Once the song finished he said, "You're a good singer."

I blushed and looked away. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"_No hay de qué_. So what do you want to do Princess?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm hungry."

"Let's go get some food then." he said, standing up.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I felt a jolt of electricity but quickly forgot about him. We both dropped each others hand as soon as I was up. I grabbed my bag and swung it on to my shoulder.

We walked out of the hotel and got into the car. Dante started driving, honestly I don't think he knew where he was going. But I didn't say anything.

He stopped by a beach and we both got out. The sun was still shining and it had gotten hot.

We walked along the beach in silence. It would of been romantic if we didn't hate each other.

"Are you still hungry?" Dante asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." I answered.

We walked over to a burger van and stood in the queue. "What do you want?" he asked.

"A burger." I mumbled.

He nodded and ordered. I took money out of my purse and went to give it to Dante. He shook his head. "I'll pay for it." he said.

"No Dante, I can't ask you to do that." I said, trying to hand the money to him.

"No Princess I'll pay for it and that is that." Dante said, slamming the money on to the counter. "And don't worry about my money." he added, when he saw my face.

I hated people paying for my stuff beause it always made me feel guitly. But Dante Azores was very stubborn. It was known all around school about him being stubborn.

I smiled at him. "_Muchas gracias_."

He winked at me. I grabbed the burger and put a little bit of ketchup on it. I took a bite out of it and looked at Dante, who was watching me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said, looking away.

"_Bicho raro_." I said.

Dante laughed and shook his head.

We carried on walking along the beach eating in silence. We sat down in the sand and started asking each other questions, so that we knew each other better.

"Do you get along with your parents?" Dante asked.

"Yeah but I get on better with my dad. What about you?" I said.

"No not really. I can't wait to get out of that shit hole." he answered truthfully.

"Have you ever done drugs?" I asked.

"Yes. You?" he said.

I shook my head. "Nope. Never have, never will."

"Do you want to get married one day?" Dante asked.

At first that question shocked me but I soon recovered. "Yes. I can't wait until that day." I smiled. "What about you?"

"Honestly, yes. I can't wait until I find the perfect girl and ask her to be Mrs. Azores." Dante answered truthfully.

I smiled. "That's cute."

He laughed. "Do you want kids?"

I nodded. "Oh yeah. I love kids. You?"

"Yes! I love kids." he said.

I smiled at him. "How many do you want?"

"About three or four. You?" he said.

"Four." I said.

He laughed and we carried on asking random questions for a while.

Finally, the sun started to set and it looked really beautiful. I started to get cold and started shivering.

Dante noticed and took off his jacket. He put it over my shoulder and scooted closer to me. He wrapped his arm around me, while we sat looking up at the stars.

**¡Vamos – Let's go**

**No hay de qué – You're welcome**

**Muchas gracias – Thank you**

**Bicho raro – Weirdo**

**Hope you liked this chapter, please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter six – Dante

The next morning I woke up about nine and looked next to me. Almira was still asleep. She looked really peaceful. I didn't want to wake her, so I let her sleep.

I walked out into the kitchen and started making breakfast for us. The drug deal was taking place tonight, so I doubt we would be doing anything too much.

Once breakfast was cooked, I went to wake Almira up. "Princess," I whispered. "Breakfast is ready."

"Five more minutes." she mumbled, sleepily.

"Come on it's going to get cold." I said.

"Do I have to?" she said.

"Yeah if you want to eat." I smiled.

She groaned. "Fine. I'm getting up."

I chuckled and walked out of the room. I went into the kithcen and sat down at the table. Almira walked in and sat opposite me. We both started digging in.

Once we finished, I stood up and took our stuff to the sink. "I'll wash up as you cooked." Almira said.

"It's fine. I'll wash up." I said.

"No. I will." she said, pushing me out of the way.

I smiled and held up my hands in defeat. "I'm going to get changed."

I walked into the room and grabbed some clothes. I walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower. I got out and put my clothes on. I brushed my teeth and hair and walked back into the bedroom.

"Dante! Don't come in!" I heard Almira shout from the other side.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why do you think?" she snapped.

"I don't know. That's why I asked." I sighed.

"I'm getting dressed. So don't come the fuck in unless you want your _bolas _ripped off!" she threatened.

I laughed. "_Lo tienes princesa_."

I sat down on the sofa and put my feet up on to the coffee table. I turned the TV on and started flicking through the channel until I found a good channel.

Almira walked in and sat next to me. We sat in silence watching the music channel.

"Looking forward to the drug deal?" I asked.

She turned to look at me. "Are you being serious? Of course not! I am shitting myself!"

"You will be fine." I said.

"Doubt it." she mumbled.

"Of course it will Princess." I said.

"What if the police find us?" she asked.

"They won't Princess. And if they do, I promise I will protect you."

"Why are you suddenly protecting me? I thought you hated me." Almira said.

"I do." I shrugged. "But you are my homegirl and I'm not going to let you get taken. Especially as this is your first. I've done this so many times so I know what to expect."

" Well, I guess, thanks." she mumbled.

I shook my head. "No problem. And I don't expect you to do the same for me." I said, because honestly I don't expect her to the same for me. This was Almira Fuentes. A beautiful girl who had balls. She could have any guy in the school but hasn't actually been out with someone. She was smart. She was just perfect.

"When are we doing the drug deal?" she asked.

I looked at the time and noticed it was later than I thought. It was starting to get dark. "We should start going soon." I stood up. "Change into something black or dark. Something unnoticeable."

Almira nodded and stood up too. "I'll get change now."

"Just let me get my clothes." I said, walking into the room.

I grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. I changed and walked out. I saw Almira standing by the door. She did look nervous.

I grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. "You will be fine." I mumbled.

She nodded and we walked out of the hotel. We walked over to my car and got in.

I checked the compartments to make sure that the guns were still in there. I grabbed my bandanna and tied it to my head. I noticed Almira tied her hair up with the bandanna. I took out both of the guns and handed one to her. She looked at me and took it. I shoved my one in my pocket and started the ignition.

It was time to this drug deal.

_**Bolas**_** – Balls.**

_**Lo tienes princesa**_** – You got it princess.**

**So it's the start of the drug deal... what's going to happen? ;)**

**Hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter… hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect Chemistry. **

Chapter seven – Almira

Dante and I sat in silence the whole way there. The nervous tension in the car was so high. Even Dante was nervous and how many times had he done this? Loads of times.

He stopped in front of a deserted beach. The sun had gone down and it had started getting really dark.

We got out and started walking to where we were meeting the guy. I felt Dante grab my hand, and I was really grateful for it. I felt like I was going to pass out any moment.

We stopped outside an alley. I turned to Dante. "Is this where we are meeting him?" I asked.

He looked at me and nodded. "He should be here soon. For now, let's just stay hidden."

I nodded and he pulled me into the alley just a bit. I noticed a car pull up and someone get out.

Dante walked out, with me following behind him. "Jones?" Dante said.

The man turned around and nodded. "That's me. I take it Rey sent you two here." he said.

Dante nodded. "Have you got the money?" I asked.

"Sure have. The drugs?" he said.

I nodded. "Hand the money over first."

"No way. Hand the drugs over." he said, putting his hands in his coat pockets.

"What do you think I am? _Pendejo_. I don't think so. Just hand the fucking money over now." I said, aggressively.

Dante cracked his knuckles and glared at him. "I would just do what the _chica _says!"

I then heard sirens. My eyes widened and I looked at Dante. He looked at Jones. "You're a fucking_ policía_. Shit!" Dante whispered.

"Come on lets go before they get us!" I said, grabbing his hand.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Jones said.

Dante walked over to him and punched him in the jaw. "I would shut the fuck up if I were you!"

"Come on!" I yelled.

He started running with me. I didn't want to go back to the car because I was pretty certain the police was following us.

We rounded a corner. I could feel Dante's hand slipping from mine. My hand fell out of his and I tripped over a rock.

Dante turned to look at me, he faced forward again, and then back to me. He ran towards me and helped me up.

I felt someone grab my shoulder, I tried getting away from them but the grip tightened. Dante turned to look at them. He said, "_Polla_." and then punched them in the nose.

Dante grabbed my hand and we started running again. We went round another corner and saw loads of police cars.

I gulped and looked at Dante. He looked at me. "You have the drugs don't you?" he whispered.

I nodded, wiping sweat from my face. "Good. If they don't get the drugs they can't do anything to me." he mumbled.

"Wait, what? You aren't going to get arrested." I whispered.

"Yes I am. It will save you." he said, looking at me.

"There must be another way." I mumbled.

We backed up against a wall and looked around us. The police started closing in on us. Dante stood in front of me protectively.

I looked around me and noticed it. "Dante, there's a ladder. We could climb it." I whispered.

"You climb it and I'll distract them. Don't worry about me, I will be fine." Dante whispered back.

"Are you sure?" I whispered. He nodded. "Well thank you Dante."

He started a distraction. While he did that I climbed up the ladder and on to the roof. None of the police noticed I slipped away… thankfully.

I lay down on the floor and peeked over the edge, trying not to get noticed. I saw one of them grab Dante and put handcuffs on him. They dragged him to a police car and shoved him in it.

The rest of the police got in their cars and they drove off. Before they went I read the name of the police station they were taking him too.

_I was going to bail Dante Azores out, and then we were going to go back home._

**_Pendejo – _Stupid**

**_Chica – _Girl**

_**Policía – **_**Cop**

**_Polla_ – Dick**

**Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think please. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect Chemistry.**

Chapter eight – Almira

I quickly walked back to the hotel and walked to the room. I had a quick shower and dried my hair. I didn't bother putting any make-up on. I searched for the right clothes I could wear and shoved them on.

I looked in the mirror, hoping the police wouldn't recognise me. This needed to work.

I grabbed my bag and checked to see if my money was still in there. It was.

I walked out of the room and locked the door; I put the key in my bag and zipped it up. I walked downstairs and outside. I got into a free taxi and told him to take me to the police station.

We arrived and I paid him. "Keep the change." I mumbled. He nodded and drove off.

I looked at the police station and sighed. _Just get this over and done with Almira,_ I thought.

I took a deep breath and walked inside. I noticed people sitting in the waiting room. They glanced up when I walked in.

I noticed a guy who looked about thirty smile at me. I glared at him and walked to the desk.

A lady looked up and smiled at me. "How can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to get Dante Azores." I replied.

She looked at me and then back at her computer. "I'll get Jones." she said.

I felt my heart sink. He was going to remember me, I knew it. I tried changing my hair a little while the lady walked off.

I could feel my hands start to sweat. The tension was becoming unbearable.

Jones walked out and motioned for me to come into his office. I did and sat down. He closed the door and sat behind his desk.

"I heard you want to bail Dante Azores out. Is that correct?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes sir." I said, keeping my gaze at the floor.

Jones stayed quiet. I stole a quick glance at him. He sighed. "Money?"

I nodded and unzipped my bag. I pulled all of the money out and placed it on the desk with my shaking hands.

Jones grabbed the money and started counting it. He sighed and placed it back down. "I'll get him for you."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. We stood up and I walked into the waiting room.

I saw Dante walk into the room, his gaze on the floor. He looked up and smiled when he saw me.

My heart started beating faster when he smiled at me. I ran up to him and hugged him. My arms instantly wrapping around his neck and his' going around my waist. He put his head into the crook of my neck; I could feel his hot breath on my skin.

It felt… nice?

"Come on lets go home." I mumbled.

Dante nodded and I took his hand. We walked out of the police station and into a taxi. I had a little bit of money left, but not much.

We got back to the hotel and we went to our room. We grabbed our suitcases and walked out of the room. We handed the receptionist our money and got into the taxi that we asked to wait for us.

He took us to the beach where Dante's car was parked. I paid the driver and we got out.

We put our suitcases into the boot and got in. Dante started the engine and looked at me.

I turned my head and met his eyes. The eyes I was slowly but most definitely starting to fall for.

"Thank you Princess. You didn't have to bail me out but you did. I guess you aren't what I thought you were to be. You are… really cool. Thanks." he whispered, kissing my cheek.

I looked at the floor, trying to hide my blush. "I should be thanking you. If they caught me I would have been a _muerto_."

"I guess it's an eye for an eye." Dante smirked.

I looked up and grinned. "I guess it is."

"_Amigo_." he smiled a breathtaking smile.

I laughed. "_Amigo_." I agreed.

**Muerto – Dead man**

**Amigo – Friend**

**Sorry for the rubbish chapter. The next one will be better. Please review and let me know what you thought. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for not updating in ages! I had writers block, but I'll try to update a lot more, I promise. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect Chemistry.**

Chapter nine – Almira

We arrived back home and to be honest, I couldn't be happier.

The whole car journey had been… interesting. We were laughing about what had happened earlier, well Dante was laughing I was telling him it wasn't funny at the time and he agreed with me.

He dropped me off at the train station, where I had to call my dad so he could pick me up.

Both of us got out of the car and Dante handed me the suitcase. "I had fun surprisingly." he said.

I laughed. "So did I. You're a great guy." I smiled.

"Thanks." he blushed.

"Aw, _eres__linda cuando__te sonrojas_." I giggled.

"Shut up." he laughed.

I grinned at him. "I'll see you at school I guess."

"You will. See you then." Dante said, hugging me. He placed a soft kiss on my cheek and got into his car and drove off.

I watched him go and smiled. He really was an amazing guy and I knew I was falling for him… hard.

I grabbed my phone and called my dad. "I'm on my way _princesa_." I heard my dad say on the other side.

I smiled to myself. It was great to hear my dad's voice again. "Papá está bien."

We hung up and I placed my phone into my pocket. I sat on the curb waiting for my dad to arrive.

I was sitting at home in the kitchen, while my mum cooked dinner. Paco and my dad were sitting at the table with me asking all about my trip away.

Of course I made all of it up; they had no idea what I was actually doing. "I missed you guys so much."

"You'll have to get use to it." my mum said, placing dinner on the table.

I started piling some on my plate. "I know, but I don't want to. I could always stay here until you die." I grinned.

"Thanks for that Almira." mum said.

"I'm pretty sure mum and dad don't want to hear you and your husband shagging all the time." Paco smirked. I kicked him under the table. "Ow!" he yelled.

"Paco!" my mum exclaimed.

"Don't be such a _gilipollas_." I said.

"Almira!" dad said. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, she isn't having a husband." he said, placing an arm around my shoulders.

"Yes I am! When I'm older of course!" I said. "Mum tell them that I am going to get married."

Mum just laughed at us. I glared at her. _Thanks for the fucking help mum_.

I arrived at school with Paco and we walked inside the building. Paco went off to look for his girlfriend and I just walked to my locker. "Hey Princess." someone whispered in my ear.

I turned around and saw Dante leaning against a locker smiling at me. I smiled back. "Hey, you alright?" I asked.

"_Mucho mejor ahora_." he grinned cheekily.

I laughed. "Good."

"Let's get to class." he said.

I nodded, walking with him to our History class.

At the end of the day, I walked to my locker and saw Dante standing there. "_¡Hola_." I said to him when I was standing in front of him.

"_¡Hola_." he grinned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

Today at break and lunch, Dante ditched his friends to hang out with me. Of course we made sure not to go where my brother was, but it was fun. I didn't ask him too but I appreciated it a lot.

"Just wanted to say goodbye." he said. "So, _adiós_."

"_Adiós_." I laughed. I pulled him into a hug. Dante wrapped his arm around my waist and it felt perfect.

"Get the fuck off my sister!" I heard someone yell.

We let go off each other and saw Paco storming over to us. "We're just friends!" I said, defending him.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? I could fucking kill you!" he screamed.

"That isn't the only thing we do." Dante smirked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Paco's fist connected with Dante's jaw. He then turned to look at me. "Get your fucking sorry ass home. Now!" he said, walking off.

I turned to glare at Dante and slapped his arm. "What the fuck?! He could have killed you." I said.

"Who the fuck does he think he is? I ain't taking any shit of anyone." Dante said, holding his cheek.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow Dante. Put some ice on that." I said, walking off.

I was going to be in deep shit with my dad.

**Eres****linda cuando****te sonrojas – ****You're cute when you blush**

**Princesa**** – Princess **

**Papá****está bien**** – Okay dad**

**Gilipollas**** – Asshole **

**Mucho mejor ahora**** – Much better now**

**¡Hola**** – Hello**

**Adiós – Bye**

**Ooh, she's in trouble :) hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews, and I promised to update more often… and I did, I'm so proud of me :) Hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect Chemistry. -**

Chapter ten – Dante

So, maybe I shouldn't have told Fuentes that his sister and I get up to stuff behind his back.

I realised too late that I just made Almira get into deep shit, when her brother told her dad.

I slammed my hands against the wall. I always opened my fucking my mouth when it wasn't needed. I needed to learn to stop doing that.

I walked out of the building and to my black motorbike. I shoved the helmet over my head and started the engine, just wanting to get out of the shithole and to get home.

Almira –

The car ride back home with Paco was intense. I could literally cut it with a fucking knife.

I wanted to kill Dante when he said that. Did he not know that he was going to get me into shit? I knew Paco was going to tell my dad and be the little tattletale he is.

Paco stopped the car and we got out. I was dreading walking through that door where I was going to see my dads disappointed face. God, I wondered how he was going to take it. I had half a mind just to go in there so I could see how he was going to take it, and the other half was telling me to run the fuck away.

I dragged my feet closer to the door. Paco had already gone in so I knew he had told them.

As soon as I walked in I saw Paco walk upstairs to his room, I closed the front door.

"Almira Maria Fuentes, _trae tu culo__aquí ahora!_" I heard my dad yell.

I sighed, knowing he was pissed so much right now.

I hesitantly walked into the kitchen and saw my mum sitting at the kitchen table and my dad standing at the counter. He turned and glared at me. "_Sí__señora__joven__se encuentra en__un gran problema_."

"Right, I'm going to leave you to have your father-daughter chat. Afterward, Almira, you and me are going to have a talk." my mum said, walking out of the kitchen.

I mentally rolled my eyes. I turned to look at my dad. "Just so you know nothing has or will happen between Dante and me. We are friends."

"_Eres__amigo de alguien__de la Sangre__Latina__! __que__es bastante malo__!_" he yelled.

"_Pero__no pasa nada__entre__nosotros!_" I said for the second time.

My dad and I stood there glaring at each other. We could tell that the other was pissed; we never yelled at each other in Spanish unless we were pissed.

"_Manténgase alejado de las__Azores__Almira__. __Lo digo en serio_." my dad said walking off.

"_No señor__. __No__es hacer lo que__digo más__!_" I mumbled to myself.

I ran upstairs and into Paco's room. "Get out Almira." he muttered.

"_Usted__poco__chismoso__!_" I hissed at him.

"_Vete a la mierda_!" he said.

"Almira, come here." I heard my mum call.

I gave Paco the finger and walked into my mum's room. "Yes?"

"Are you using protection?" she asked.

"Mum!" I exclaimed.

"I know it's an embarrassing question but I need to know." she begged.

I sighed. "Mum, I ain't even doing _it_."

"But if you do you will use protection, right?" she asked.

I groaned. "When I'm ready yes."

"Good." she smiled.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Oh no," she smiled.

After the embarrassing sex talk with my mum, I finally was allowed to leave her room. I shivered just from the memory of the talk. I wanted that to be erased from my mind.

I jumped on my bed and saw I had a text. _Who could this be from?_ I thought.

I opened it and smiled to myself.

From: Dante

Sorry if I got you into shit, I really mean it.

I sent him a quick reply and started my Maths homework that was due in the next day

_**T**__**rae tu culo**____**aquí ahora! **_**– Get your ass here now**_**  
**__**Sí**____**señora**____**joven**____**se encuentra en**____**un gran problema **_**– Yes young lady you are in big trouble**_**  
**__**Usted es amigo de**____**alguien de**____**la Sangre**____**Latino!**____**que**____**es bastante malo**__**! **_**– You're****friends with someone****of the****Latino****Blood****! ****That****is pretty bad****!**_**  
**__**Pero**____**no pasa nada**____**entre**____**nosotros! **_**– ****But nothing happened between us!**_**  
**__**Manténgase alejado de las**____**Azores**____**Almira**__**. **__**Lo digo en serio. **_**–Stay away from Azores Almira. I'm serious.**_**  
**__**No señor**__**. **__**No**____**es hacer lo que**____**digo más**__**!**_** – No sire. ****I ain't doing what you say anymore.**_**  
**__**Usted**____**poco**____**chismoso**__**! **_**– You little tattletale.**_**  
**__**Vete a la mierda**__**!**_** – Fuck you!**

**Sorry that there was a lot of Spanish in there, I hope you managed to read it okay though. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I would just like to say sorry about the last chapter. It was fine when I was writing it but when I posted it; it came up all messed up. So I am sorry. Here's the next chapter; I don't think it's as good as some of the others and it's not that long but the next one will (hopefully) be better and longer. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect Chemistry.**

Chapter eleven – Almira

I slammed my door shut and fell on to my bed. "_Por el am__or de__mierda!__Puto__Nadie__confía en mí__! __¿Por qué__tengo que__hacer tal__ruido__? __Eres un__maldito idiota__, Almira!_" I yelled at myself, but was probably muffled by the pillow.

I was trying to sneak out of the fucking house to get to the Latino Blood Rey just decided to do. I wouldn't have known about it if Dante didn't text me and told me about it.

I was grateful that he did because I would have been in shit if I didn't turn up, just like now. I couldn't even text Dante because my fucking parents took my phone!

Anyway, I was trying to sneak out of the fucking house and I walked into the bookcase and a vase fell. A fucking vase. The vase that my aunt gave my mum! Obviously my mum was upset and well my dad was pissed. Paco came down and then they all started questioning about where I was going. I told them that I was going out and then Paco said, "Probably meeting up with Azores."

My dad agreed with him and my mum shook her head. It was like they all thought of me as a _puta_!

I was fucking pissed! At my family. At Rey, for deciding to have a meeting at short notice. But I was mostly angry at myself.

I could be a right fucking klutz at times.

At school the next day, Dante walked over to me with a frown on his face. "Hey." I greeted.

"_¿Dónde estabas__anoche?_" he whispered.

I sighed. "_Mis padres__me sorprendió__tratando de__escaparse__. __Estoy__conectado a tierra__._"

"_Yo__cubiertos.__Pero__no creo que__Rey__lo trajo._" he mumbled.

I smiled at him. "_Eso no__tiene importancia.__Gracias.__Muchas gracias__._"

He shrugged. "_Tú habrías hecho__lo mismo._"

"_Sí, lo__haría._"

"Come on let's get to class." Dante said, grabbing hold of my arm and dragging me to class.

At lunch, I walked around outside on my own. Dante was with all of his friends, who didn't like me, so I didn't really expect him to come over to me. But he did. And I wasn't the only one surprised.

"Why are you sitting with me?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Listen Princess, I like you. You're alright." Dante said.

I smiled. "Well, thanks. So are you."

He laughed. "Maybe you could come to my house today?" he suggested.

"I don't know." I mumbled. "I mean I'm in shit as it is."

"Tell your brother that you're doing a project with one of your friends and ask him to tell your parents."

"I'll try but I'm not sure it will work." I muttered.

"It'll work. _Estoy bien__así._" I laughed.

"Well he's on his way now, so I would vanish if I were you." I said.

Dante looked up and nodded. He stood up and walked over to his friends that were nearby.

Paco walked over to me. "Is there something I can help you with?" I asked.

"Just checking on you." he answered.

I rolled my eyes. "_Mierda__._"

"Whatever, you've been in a really bad mood lately and I don't like it." Paco sighed and started walking away.

"Paco wait!" I said, standing up.

He turned to look at me. "What?"

"Is it okay if I go to a friends house so I can do a project?" I asked.

"Yeah whatever. I'll let mum and dad know." he said, walking away.

"Thanks!" I called after him, smiling.

He waved his hands behind him and walked over to his friends and girlfriend. When they walked inside, Dante came back over.

"So…?" he asked.

"I can." I smiled, flinging my arms around him.

He laughed but hugged back, even if people did give us strange looks. Our relationship was getting stronger by the day… and I liked it.

**Por el amor de****mierda!****Puto****Nadie****confía en mí****! ****¿Por qué****tengo que****hacer tal****ruido****? ****Eres un****maldito idiota****, Almira! – For fuck sake! Nobody fucking trusts me! Why did I have to make such a loud noise? You're a fucking idiot, Almira!**

**Puta. – Slut.  
****¿Dónde estabas****anoche? – Where were you last night?****  
****Mis padres****me sorprendió****tratando de****escaparse****. ****Estoy****conectado a tierra. – My parents caught me trying to sneak out. I'm ****grounded.****  
****Yo****cubiertos.****Pero****no creo que****Rey****lo trajo. – I covered for you. But I don't think Rey brought it.****  
****Eso no****tiene importancia.****Gracias.****Muchas gracias****. – That doesn't matter. Thank you. Thank you so much.  
****Tú habrías hecho****lo mismo. – You would have done the same.****  
****Sí, lo****haría. – Yes I would. ****  
****Estoy bien****así. – I'm good like that.****  
****Mierda. – Bullshit.**

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming, they always put a smile on my face :) Hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect Chemistry.**

Chapter twelve – Almira

I met up with Dante after school, he smiled at me and we walked over to his bike. He handed me the helmet, I frowned but put it on. He climbed on and I slid on behind him.

"You look hot in that helmet." Dante said.

I blushed and looked down, glad that my face was covered up. "Just ride the fucking bike." I mumbled.

"Feisty." he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, and wrapped my arms around Dante's waist.

He stopped outside; I take it, his house. I took off the helmet and handed it to him. I quickly sorted out my hair and looked around me. I immediately felt guilty.

I knew most of the Latino Blood was poor, it wasn't a secret. But I didn't think it was this bad. Being where Dante lived just told me how poor he really was. I now knew why my dad never really talked about his childhood.

Dante grabbed my hand and pulled me up some steps. I suddenly grew very nervous.

"You'll be fine." Dante whispered, against my head, obviously knowing what I felt.

"You can't really blame me for being nervous though." I said.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door. "_Mamá__, __estoy en casa__." _Dante called out.

"_En la cocina__._" a women replied in a heavy Spanish accent.

We walked into the kitchen, Dante still not letting go off my hand. He coughed, to get his mums attention; she turned around and looked at me.

"_Dante__, Dante__, __Dante. __Por favor,__dime que no__es una de tus__putas__._" she said, shaking her head. I honestly felt quite insulted. I was no slut; I was still a virgin for fucks sake.

"_¡Mamá!__Esto es__Fuentes__Almira__. __Ella es__una amiga mía__._" Dante explained.

His mum let out a sigh of relief and smiled at me. "_Lo siento mucho__cariño.__Estoy__Clarissa.__Me__alegro de que mi__hijo__haya comprado__casa__, pareces __una chica encantadora._"

"_Mucho gusto__señora__Azores__._" I smiled, shaking her hand.

Dante smiled and shook his head at me. "She'll tell you to call her Clarissa." he said.

And sure enough she asked just that. "Por _favor, llámame__Clarissa__._"

I smiled. "_Bueno__._" I nodded.

"_Voy__a mostrarle__alrededor__._" Dante said.

His mum smiled and nodded, shooing us to the other room. We walked through the house, Dante telling me where everything was. It only took about five minutes, as his house wasn't that big.

"I know I don't live in the best house in the world, but to me this is home. I know it's not much and I know we have shit lying around but to me this is home." Dante said, looking at the ground.

I smiled. Dante Azores, the bad man of the school was embarrassed. "Dante, I'm not going to laugh about it. My dad came from a poor family." I said, putting my finger under his chin and lifting his head up. I gave him a reassuring smile, which he returned.

"_Estoy en casa__._" a male voice called out.

I looked at Dante with a questioning look. "My brother." he answered my unasked question.

I nodded. His brother and mum walked into the small living room. His brother stopped where he was and his mum sat down on the sofa and pulled me down with her.

"_Marco__dejar de mirar__._" Clarissa said.

"_Lo siento__mamá__, pero ella __es una__Fuentes__._" Marco said.

"_Ella puede__ser un__Fuentes__, pero __ella sigue siendo__una__chica humana.__Se__la trata con respeto__. __Usted le__dio ningún problema__y me__tienen__que tratar.__Tu hermano__está bien con__su__._" she said.

"_Sí__mamá__._" Marco said, refusing to meet his mother's eyes. He glanced at me and smiled. I blushed and looked away.

The rest of the afternoon I was talking to Dante's mum. A couple of times Marco spoke up or Dante spoke, but they were mostly talking in hush voices to each other.

Clarissa was a really nice woman. She had black hair that was greying at the roots, and the same dark brown eyes as Dante and Marco.

She made me laugh but at times told me serious stuff as well. Much to Dante's and Marco's protests she told baby stories about them, which were hilarious.

After the whole meeting Marco thing, he was being kinder towards me. I even noticed him staring at me a couple of times, but brushed it off.

I looked at the clock that was hanging up on the wall. "Shoot. Dante," I said, turning to look at him. "I have to get home."

He nodded and we both stood up. "_Me llevo__a casa.__No__pasará mucho tiempo__._" he said, kissing his mums cheek.

"_Fue__un placer conocerte__Clarissa__._" I said. She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"_Adiós__._" she smiled at me.

I smiled back and said bye to Marco. We walked out to Dante's bike. He handed me the helmet and drove me home.

**Mamá****, estoy en casa – Mum, I'm home  
****En la cocina – In the kitchen****  
****Dante****, Dante, Dante. ****Por favor,****dime que no****es una de tus****putas – Dante, Dante, Dante. ****Please tell me this is not one of your sluts****  
****¡Mamá!****Esto es****Fuentes****Almira****. ****Ella es una****amiga****mía – Mum! This is Almira Fuentes. She's a friend of mine**  
**Lo siento mucho****cariño.****Estoy****Clarissa.****Me****alegro de que mi****hijo****haya comprado****casa****, pareces ****una chica encantadora – I'm so sorry dear. I'm Clarissa. I'm glad my son bought you home, you seem like a lovely girl****  
****Mucho gusto****señora****Azores – Nice to meet you Mrs. Azores****  
****Por favor, llámame****Clarissa – Please, call me Clarissa****  
****Bueno – Okay****  
****Voy****a mostrarle****alrededor – I'm going to show her around****  
****Estoy en casa – I'm home****  
****Marco****dejar de mirar – Marco stop staring****  
****Lo siento****mamá****, pero ella ****es una****Fuentes – Sorry mum, but she is a Fuentes****  
****Ella puede****ser un****Fuentes****, pero ****ella sigue siendo****una****chica humana.****Se****la trata con respeto****. ****Usted le****dio ningún problema****y me****tienen****que tratar.****Tu hermano****está bien con****su – She may be a Fuentes but she is still a human girl. You treat her with respect. You give her any trouble and you will have me to deal with. Your brother is fine with her****  
****Sí****mamá – Yes mum****  
****Me llevo****a casa.****No****pasará mucho tiempo – I'm taking her home. I won't be long****  
****Fue****un placer conocerte****Clarissa –** **It was nice meeting you Clarissa****  
****Adiós – Goodbye**

**So sorry about all of the Spanish, but as you can probably tell Clarissa doesn't talk in English, she only speaks in Spanish. So I'm sorry about that. Also, just a warning, the next chapter is going to have quite a bit of Spanish in it as well. But I hope you guys liked it. Review and let me know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, and just so you know there is a lot of Spanish again. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect Chemistry.**

Chapter thirteen – Dante

I stopped a few roads from Almira's house, not wanting her to get into shit for being with me.

"Thank you Dante, I had fun today. It was nice meeting your family." Almira said.

I nodded and smiled at her. "They liked you princess."

She laughed. "I should be going. Thanks again."

I smiled at her and got off the bike. "Good night princess. See you tomorrow." I mumbled, kissing her cheek.

She blushed but nodded. "Night." I watched her walk off, until I knew she was safe.

I got back on to my bike and started driving back to my house.

I just killed Almira fucking Fuentes! Even if it was on her cheek, it was more than most dicks who liked her.

I got back to my house and stopped outside the shitty little house. I climbed of my bike and walked inside.

"_¿Recibió__su__casa sano y salvo__?_" my mum asked.

"_Sí__mamá._" I replied.

"_Bueno.__Era una chica__joven__encantadora__, debería __invitarla__a cenar__un día._" she said.

"_Veremos__madre.__Sus__padres y su hermano__no__exactamente como yo._" I mumbled.

"_¿Por qué?__Azores__Dante__, me dices __lo que has hecho__ahora mismo!_" she said, giving me her full attention.

"_Porque yo__estoy en la__Blood__Latino__, tienen una __historia con ellos._" I sighed, running my hands down my face.

"_Pero ella está__en la Bloood__Latino._" my older brother said, smirking at me from the doorway.

My mum turned her attention back to me. "_¿Por qué?_"

"_Es complicado._" I mumbled.

"_Te vi__dos manos que sostienen__cuando__entró,__algo entre__ustedes dos?_" my mum said, turning back to her cooking, but I could hear the smile in her voice.

"_No__mamá,__somos amigos.__solo una amistad._" I muttered.

"_Ella es la__hija__que nunca tuve.__Me encantaría__tener__una__nuera__. __Estoy bastante__seguro de que puedo__escuchar__las campanas de boda._" she said.

Now I knew she was taking the piss.

"_Mamá, __detente. __Complacer._" I said.

"I think she's pretty hot." Marco said.

I turned and glared at him. "Talk out in the hall." I said, through gritted teeth.

He smiled and pushed himself off the wall and walked out into the hallway, with me following behind him.

I shoved him against the wall. "You stay away from Almira, I'm warning you. Don't touch her, talk to her or even look at her!" I warned him.

"And what are you going to do?" he smirked at me.

"You don't want to know what I'm going to do." I said, shoving him.

"You're just all talk Dante. Nothing else. You ain't got shit against me. Everyone is scared of you because of me. You're just like _Papá_, a coward." Marco said, shoving me back.

"I'm nothing like that dick! Don't you dare compare me to him! Just stay the fuck away from her Marco." I said.

"You know what? I'm not going to listen to you. You're just a fucking kid." Marco said, pushing past me.

I sighed and hit the wall in front of me. Marco was not going to get the girl that I want.

Yes, I admit it. I fucking love Almira Fuentes. I knew I shouldn't have because her parents hate the fucking Latino Blood.

But I was glad I was part of the Latino Blood because if I wasn't then I wouldn't have met her. I was glad Rey, the dick, blackmailed her to join because getting to know her was probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I was going to make her mine. Not my brother.

Like I said; _Yo__era y__será siempre__en amor__con__Almira__Fuentes._

I smiled to myself knowing my brother wouldn't have a chance with her, not how they first got off.

**¿Recibió****su****casa sano y salvo****? – Did you get her home safely?  
****Sí****mamá – Yes mum****  
****Bueno.****Era una chica****joven****encantadora****, debería ****invitarla****a cenar****un día – Good. ****She was a lovely young girl, you should invite her over for dinner one day****  
****Veremos****madre.****Sus****padres y su hermano****no****exactamente como yo – We'll see mum. ****Her parents and brother don't exactly like me****  
****¿Por qué?****Azores****Dante****, me dices ****lo que has hecho****ahora mismo! – Why? ****Dante Azores, you tell me what you did right now!****  
****Porque yo****estoy en la****Blood****Latino****, tienen una ****historia con ellos – Because I'm in the Latino Blood, they have a history with them****  
****Pero ella está****en la Blood****Latino – But she's in the Latino Blood****  
****¿Por qué? – Why?****  
****Es complicado – It's complicated****  
****Te vi****dos manos que sostienen****cuando****entró,****algo entre****ustedes dos? – I saw you two holding hands when you walked in, anything going on between you two?****  
****No****mamá,****somos amigos.****solo una amistad – No mum, we're just friends. Just friends****  
****Ella es la****hija****que nunca tuve.****Me encantaría****tener****una****nuera****. ****Estoy bastante****seguro de que puedo****escuchar****las campanas de boda – She's the daughter I never had. ****I would love to have a daughter in law. I'm pretty sure I can hear wedding bells****  
****Mamá****, detente. ****Complacer – Mum, stop it. Please****  
****Papá – Dad****  
****Yo****era y****será siempre****en amor****con****Almira****Fuentes – I was and always will be in love with Almira Fuentes**

**Sorry that there was a lot of Spanish again, I hope you could read it alright. Hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you thought.**


	14. Authors Note

**Hey, so I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever. But I've had a load of stress going on in my life at the moment and I'm just trying to deal with it one step at a time. I'm not completely okay yet but I'm hoping I'll go back to how I once was and the worry and the stress in my life would have disappeared. **

**I'm so sorry again for not updating in forever. But I **_**promise **_**you all I'll start updating more. I'll try and get a chapter up in the next few days. **

**Sorry about the spelling mistakes in the last chapter though. **

**Thank you to those that have been patient. I'm sorry again. **


End file.
